Video and/or other media may be sent between computing devices over a network. In some examples, videos may be encoded by a server, sent to a client computing device, decoded and played back while subsequent portions of the video are still being transmitted to the client computing device by the server. Such video transmission and playback is often referred to as “streaming”. In some other examples, videos and/or other media may be encoded by a server and sent to one or more remote computing devices for further processing. Network conditions can change during transmission of video and/or other media for various reasons. For example, network conditions may sometimes deteriorate which may lead to delays in streaming of video and/or other data. In some examples, servers may adjust characteristics of the video stream in order to compensate for changing network conditions. For example, servers may adjust the bitrate of the video stream to account for a monitored and/or estimated change in bandwidth.